Deseo Final
by kotorimoon
Summary: Yaoi- Lemon... Más que obvio... ¿cuál es el deseo de Seishirou y cómo lo lleva a cabo?


Deseo Final  
  
Este fics salió de una tarde de ocio... Yaoi - Lemon Subaru x Seishirou... si no te gusta este genero te sugiero no lo leas... ^.~ Estos personajes no me pertenecen... las Clamp son sus dueñas... (muy a mi pesar ^___^)  
  
Desde es Cielo.... Cuantas veces había caminado por esas calles sin percatarse de lo concurrida que estaban... lo hermosa que era la mañana, lo simple y feliz que se podía sentir la vida según la persona que eras... quizás jamás lo había hecho porque el jamás tendría una vida normal... no... se recordó mentalmente.. si lo había hecho alguna vez cuando era más joven... cuando estaba con Hokuto y su vida era mucho más sencilla y feliz... ahora su destino estaba predestinado, previsto y claro... por más que le doliera. Él pertenecía a los Ten no Ryu, Dragones de Cielo, los defensores de la humanidad para el día del juicio final... él debía batirse a muerte con uno de los Chi no Ryu o Dragones de Tierra, los purificadores de la tierra... como Dragón de Cielo su misión también incluía en proteger a Kamui, el precioso muchacho de ojos amatista que aún no comprendía el alcance de su destino y lo importante que era que aprendiera a levantar una fuerte kekkai basada en el deseo de proteger a los que amaba... la misma barrera en forma de estrella que él levantaba para poder proteger lo que amaba... al que amaba... al mismo que debía matar dentro de la kekkai... su trágico destino... un destino que compartía con Kamui. La muerte de Kotori y la muerte de Hokuto eran de alguna manera idénticas... como dos gotas de agua que caen del mismo vaso y causan el mismo efecto en el mar... el asesino de la muchacha de cabellos castaños también era una de las personas más querida del joven Kamui... la persona que mató a Hokuto era la persona que él más amaba... y que más odiaba. Se preguntó de que manera podían convivir esos dos sentimientos totalmente opuestos en su espíritu y de todas maneras continuaba viviendo. La respuesta estaba clara... uno de esos sentimientos no era tal, eso ya era algo que sabía de antemano. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios... pronto sería el día prometido y su deseo finalmente se cumpliría... finalmente todo ese extraño vacío terminaría y volvería a ver a su querida hermana Hokuto... la última pregunta que cruzó en su mente antes de dar vuelta a la esquina fue: ¿hasta cuando Seishirou san me seguirá sin actuar?  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Desde la Tierra... Cuantas veces había estado observando al omniouyi sin que este se percatara de su presencia, debía admitir que el muchacho de ojos esmeralda había aumentado mucho su poder, pero el pertenecía a la familia de los Sakurazukamori y aunque Subaru fuera un Sumeragi jamás permitiría que este le sintiera. Se preguntó que extraño destino le había llevado a conocer al joven Subaru cuando este era sólo un pequeño niño, esa criatura inocente y pura que dio un chispazo que jamás había sentido en su vida y que aún ahora era un misterio para él. ¿Por qué había sustituido a Subaru con Hokuto para cumplir la apuesta que el mismo había impuesto?, Ese jamás había sido el plan del sicario. Una vez perdida la apuesta la sangre que debía ser derramada frente al túmulo era la del ahora líder de la treceava generación de la familia del Yin y el Yan. ¿Por qué incluso ahora no podía acercársele y matarlo? ¿Por qué había querido asesinar al Kamui oscuro cuando este le quitó el brillo a una de sus verdes gemas?... ¿por qué Subaru no se defendió como correspondía?. El Kamui oscuro le había dado la respuesta, pero hasta ese momento el no lograba entenderla... "ese era su deseo... su verdadero deseo es muy distinto a lo que tu crees"... había dicho. Acaso Subaru había deseado esa herida???... no lo entendía... pudo haber muerto... este pensamiento produjo una extraña sensación en el asesino, algo irreconocible para él, la misma sensación que le producía la sola idea de acabar él mismo con la vida del joven Sumeragi... lo cual por lo demás pronto sucedería de una u otra manera... el destino ya estaba predestinado...  
  
¿Hasta cuando me seguirás Sei-san?... - preguntó el omniouyi sin mirarle...  
  
Seishirou se sorprendió al escuchar a Subaru pronunciar su nombre... ¿en qué momento este se había percatado de su presencia?...  
  
Desde hace diez calles atrás... - dijo Subaru como si le leyera la mente... - no me subestimes Sei-san... ya no soy el mismo adolescente que conociste...  
  
Ya veo... - susurró Seishirou colocándose casi en frente de Subaru mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y este lo prendía...  
  
¿Hasta cuando seguirás con tu juego?... Sei-san- dijo Subaru mientras daba un salto hacía atrás y comenzaba a levantar su kekkai en forma de estrella... - esto debe acabar... nuestro destino ya esta trazado...  
  
Siempre me he preguntado que es lo que buscas proteger con esa barrera... - dijo Seishirou mientras el también tomaba una posición de combate... - ya que ellas sólo pueden ser levantadas para proteger algo que se ama...  
  
Jamás lo entenderías... - susurró Subaru mirándole fijamente...  
  
Es verdad... - dijo Seishirou encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia... - por eso soy el sakurazukamori...  
  
Subaru extendió un pentagrama en el aire y con sus ofudas invocó una serie de shikigamis que fueron completamente interceptados por los del asesino del túmulo... la batalla y encuentros de energías se hicieron a cada momento más potente destruyendo gran parte de los edificios de alrededor... a medida que avanzaba la batalla se iba poniendo de manera favorable para el sicario mientras la barrera de Subaru lentamente comenzaba a caer... las heridas que el Kamui oscuro había causado en Subaru aún estaban frescas y sus energías aún no se recuperaban...  
  
Eso es lo único que logras hacer Subaru-kun... - dijo Seishirou con mofa... - es esta la manera en que cobras venganza por la muerte de tu querida hermana Hokuto... estoy seguro que se espera más de el jefe de los Sumeragi... quizás debas recordar como murió... - continuó al momento que extendió su mano y mientras su negra gabardina ondeaba miles de pétalos de sakura cubrieron el lugar...  
  
Cuando Subaru abrió los ojos se encontró frente al túmulo de sakuras... a un lado de él se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos tan esmeralda como los propios...  
  
Hokuto... - susurró el omniouyi... - Esto es una ilusión... Hokuto ya esta muerta... - dijo cerrando los ojos mientras entonaba una oración...  
  
Así es pequeño Su-kun... - dijo Seishirou mientras se colocaba al lado de la ilusión de la muchacha... ya esta muerta - entonces le atravesó el pecho sin pestañar y la joven se diluyó en pétalos de sakuras...  
  
Subaru tomó uno de sus ofudas e invocó el poder de los espíritus para luego hacer desaparecer la ilusión y quedar en el mismo lugar de antes... el joven se encontraba gravemente lastimado...  
  
Ya queda poco... - pensó Subaru... - es cuestión de tiempo...  
  
¿En que piensas Subaru-kun?... - preguntó Seishirou al ver el semblante pensativo de Subaru...  
  
¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo Seishirou-san?... - preguntó el omniouyi... - dime... ¿cuál?...  
  
Yo no tengo deseos... - dijo el asesino sorprendido por la pregunta... - yo no deseo, ni siento, yo sólo asesino... - continuó mientras amarraba con unas ramas al omniouyi dejándolo inmovilizado...  
  
Nadie vive sin deseos Seishirou-san... - dijo Subaru que cortaba uno de sus dedos con su ofuda y hacía que la nueva ilusión se desvaneciera... - ni siquiera el Sakurazukamori...  
  
Por algún motivo las palabras de Subaru molestaron al asesino quien lanzó un fuerte ataque con sus shikigamis. Subaru quien ya se encontraba mal herido no pudo evadirlo... mientras caía en la inconciencia la kekkai se desvanecía dejando a su paso la destrucción provocada por la batalla... otro terremoto para los habitantes de Tokio...  
  
Mientras Seishirou miró al Omniouyi que se encontraba inconsciente y se colocó delante de él con la mano levantada, mirando a través de los oscuros cristales de sus lentes abalanzó su mano sobre el pecho del omniouyi y atravesó levemente su pecho... parte de sus dedos quedaron incrustados en la piel de Subaru haciendo que este emitiera un leve quejido... quejido que paralizó a Seishirou...  
  
maldición... - susurró para sí... - ¿por qué?... mi deseo...  
  
Seishirou tomó al omniouyi en sus brazos y se alejó del lugar...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Subaru sentían una fuerte punzada de dolor en el pecho. Instintivamente llevó su mano hasta el y se percató que no llevaba su ropa en la parte de arriba, en cambio había algunas vendas manchadas levemente de sangre... algo o mejor dicho alguien estuvo a punto de atravesarle el pecho... se preguntaba que le habría detenido...  
  
Hasta que despertaste... Subaru-kun... - se escucho una grave voz ya conocida por le omniouyi...  
  
Subaru miró de donde provenía la voz y se encontró a Seishirou mirándolo desde la puerta... traía su inmaculada camisa blanca desabotonada mostrando parte de su pecho... su cabello estaba desarreglado y sus pantalones desabotonados... sus pies descalzos se deslizaban por el piso...  
  
¿Por qué?... - preguntó Subaru mirando el techo tratando de no fijarse en la apariencia del asesino... -  
  
mmm...  
  
¿Por qué te has detenido?... - continuó mientras se tocaba el pecho...  
  
Seishirou se acercó a la cama del omniouyi y se colocó a su lado... en un movimiento que tomó por sorpresa a Subaru sujetó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos... Subaru miró a Seishirou... ¿acaso este sería el final?... ¿acabaría en ese momento con su vida?... en esa habitación desconocida???... sobre una cama???... Seishirou dirigió su mano directamente sobre el pecho de Subaru y rápidamente se lanzó sobre él... el ojiverde esperó el golpe que nunca llegó... el sakurazukamori se había detenido a escasos milímetros de él...  
  
¿Quieres saber cual es mi deseo?... Subaru-kun... - susurró aterciopeladamente Sei-san en el oído del omniouyi  
  
Sorprendido por no estar muerto Subaru no reaccionó a sus palabras hasta que sintió los labios de Seishirou sobre los suyos... una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo dejándole desconcertado... ¿acaso estaba soñando?... o realmente estaba muerto y este era el paraíso... un fuerte dolor en sus labios le despertó de su ensoñación... Seishirou le había besado tan bruscamente que sus delgados labios habían sangrado...  
  
Sei...- alcanzó a decir Subaru antes de ser invadido nuevamente por la boca de el asesino... - que...  
  
Tu sangre es exquisita... Subaru-kun... - dijo Seishirou mientras se lamía los labios... - asi como tú...  
  
Seishirou... - susurró Subaru nuevamente... - ¿qué...  
  
El sakurazukamori comenzó lentamente a quitarle las vendas del pecho al omniouyi... a medida que avanzaba dejaba pequeños rastros en el cuerpo del joven haciendo que este se estremeciera, pero ningún gemido salía de sus labios... Seishirou comenzó a molestarse por la falta de respuesta del joven, así que decidió hacer algo más drástico... bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del medium pasando por debajo de los pantalones oscuros y tomado entre sus dedos los genitales del joven... Subaru vio luces de todos colores al sentir el contacto y masaje que Seishirou comenzó a propinarle... suavemente y con un ritmo embrujador... finalmente un fuerte gemido que llenó de placer a Seishirou salió de sus labios...  
  
Así Subaru -kun... es inevitable... como nuestro destino...  
  
Así era... inevitable, entonces... ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?... entonces Subaru liberó sus manos de la prisión de Seishirou y le comenzó a quitar levemente la ropa que traía puesta... la camisa de Seishirou quedó por cualquier parte, lo mismo que sus pantalones y los de Subaru... a medida que las caricias de los dos iban aumentando junto con el roce de sus pieles los gemidos de ambos era más notorios. Seishirou comenzó a besar sus tetillas lamiéndolas y dejándolas húmedas mientras Subaru masajeaba la parte baja de su columna. El sakurazukamori estaba perdido en medio de las sensaciones que le provocaban las manos del omniouyi de ojos verdes. Lentamente comenzó a bajar por el abdomen de Subaru dejando un rastro con su boca... cuando llegó hasta el ombligo comenzó a meter su lengua en él...  
  
Sei-san... - susurró Subaru... - deja de jugar...  
  
Pensé que te gustaba... Subaru-kun... - respondió el sakurazukamori... - tu me lo preguntaste...  
  
Ya basta... - dijo Subaru en un tono más fuerte... entonces tomó las muñecas de Seishirou y en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre él.  
  
El Sakurazuka se sorprendió por el movimiento del joven Sumeragi... más fue su sorpresa cuando este bajó hasta la parte baja de su vientre y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en él... sus muñecas aún estaban fuertemente sujetas por las manos del joven omniouyi mientras este seguía en dirección al sur... cuando Seishirou sintió la suave calidez de la boca de Subaru sobre su miembro arqueó su espalda a manera de petición... lo cual fue entendido por el Sumeragi, entonces Subaru le soltó las manos y el asesino las colocó en la cabeza de Subaru para que este siguiera en el ritmo que había impuesto... ¿de dónde había sacado Subaru esa cantidad de experiencia?... esa duda cayó hondo en el alma de Sakurazukamori... ¿acaso Subaru Sumeragi no era virgen???... siempre lo había dado por hecho... la sola idea que alguien más colocara sus manos sobre la blanca y delicada piel del pequeño Sumeragi le produjo una oleada de sensaciones desagradables... mientras Subaru seguía preocupado en lo suyo... Seishirou se incorporó para ver como el Sumeragi se concentraba a lo suyo tratándolo con sumo cuidado y dedicación... sus gemidos le indicaban que a ese ritmo pronto acabaría... en la boca de Subaru... pero este sabiendo que el sicario no duraría mucho soltó su miembro y sopló suavemente sobre él... entonces el asesino decidió que era hora de volver a tomar el control...  
  
Con su agitada respiración Seishirou tomó la cintura de Subaru y se colocó sobre él sentándose sobre su estómago...  
  
Ya has jugado bastante Subaru-kun... - dijo el guardián del túmulo agitado... - me pregunto con quien has aprendido tanto... - continuó mientras apretaba fuertemente los músculos de sus piernas alrededor del omniouyi...  
  
Ya te lo dije Seishirou... ya no soy el adolescente de antes...  
  
Estas palabras sólo hicieron que Seishirou deseara matar a Subaru... y de paso matar al que se había atrevido a tocar a su presa... porque el joven Sumeragi era SU PRESA... y nadie más que le tenía derecho a estar de esa manera con Subaru... nadie más que él tenía derecho a poseerlo y hacerlo suyo... ese era su deseo...  
  
Seishirou abrió las piernas de Subaru con las propias y posicionó su miembro en la estrecha entrada del omniouyi... de un sólo movimiento entró en el haciendo que Sumeragi se arqueara de dolor...  
  
Ah... Seishirou... basta... - gimió Subaru al ver el poco cuidado que había tenido al penetrarlo... - me lastimas...  
  
Borraré cualquier rastro que tengas de otro... Subaru-kun... - le susurró el asesino mientras arremetía con más fuerza... - no recordarás nada que no sea yo...  
  
El dolor rápidamente fue reemplazado por el placer... el miembro de Seishirou era lo suficientemente grande para alcanzar a tocar su próstata provocándole oleadas que ni el mismo hubiera creído posible... mientras Seishirou masturbaba el miembro de Subaru seguía en su ritmo perdido por la estrechez del omniouyi... juntos se fueron acercando al clímax... Seishirou terminó en el interior de Subaru y Subaru sobre el abdomen de Seishirou... el asesino no salió inmediatamente del Sumeragi y se quedó sobre el por algún tiempo...  
  
Dime Seishirou... - susurró Subaru cerca del cuello del asesino mientras pasaba su lengua por la oreja del hombre... - aún no sabes en quien pienso cuando levanto mi kekkai????...  
  
Subaru... - susurró el asesino mientras le basaba y el aprisionaba contra la cama fuertemente... - creo que puedo entenderlo... al igual que tu deseo... y no lo permitiré...  
  
¿Qué'??!!!!... -  
  
Antes de poder decir nada más Seishirou golpeó suavemente la nuca de Subaru dejándolo inconsciente... le volvió a besar y salió de él haciendo que un gemido saliera de los labios del Sumeragi... se levantó de la cama y se vistió lentamente. Luego tomó la ropa de Subaru, le volvió a colocar las vendas del pecho y le vistió colocando suaves besos antes de las ropas por su cuerpo...  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Cuando Subaru abrió los ojos se encontraba en la habitación de su departamento... no recordaba como había llegado ahí, pero si recordaba haber tenido una batalla con Seishirou... cuando intentó levantarse sintió su cuerpo terriblemente adolorido... en particular en la parte baja de la columna... también llevaba algunas vendas sobre el pecho... se sentó sobre la cama y sacó un cigarrillo que luego prendió en su boca...  
  
¿Por qué no me has matado Seishirou?... - se preguntó el omniouyi...  
  
Mientras Subaru meditaba el que aún estuviera con vida Seishirou miraba desde un edificio aledaño... ya estaba decidido... su madre tenía razón... la mejor muerte era a manos del ser amado y el acababa de comprender esas palabras... ese día se volvería a encontrar con Subaru Sumeragi en el Puente Arco Iris...  
  
N.A: como estoy aburrida he decidido escribir esto... ojala les guste y lo disfruten... cualquier comentario dejen reviews... ^__^  
  
- 


End file.
